Every Thought Leads Me Back to You
by TM4291
Summary: Jude is a 19 year old singing sensation working at GMajor for Darius Mills. He is getting her a new producer, who she's never met before. It turns out to be Lil' Tommy Q from Boyz Attack. What happens when they start working together?
1. Chapter 1

"I...I love you Jude. I can't stop thinking about you...every little thought..leads me back to you." Jude slowly leaned in, unsure of what to do next. He then grabbed her by the waist and gave her the most passionate kiss of her life.

"Jude, you're gonna be late!"

"Ugh...I'm coming Sadie. Just give me 5 minutes!"

Jude Harrison, rock goddess at age 19, had been brought back to reality. "Stupid Sadie," she muttered. "I was just about to find the love of my life."

Jude's older sister Sadie walked past her and handed her a granola bar.

"Come on, we've got to get to the studio. I don't want Darius yelling at me being late again," said Sadie in a brisk tone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," Jude said.

The two left the apartment they shared and got into Sadie's car. Jude looked at the apartment building and sighed. She missed the days when her mother and father were married. The days when her father didn't have a mistress, and her mother wasn't off in Europe with …Don. Yuck.

Jude's dad had tried to buy the house from her mom, but he didn't have enough money. Jude had offered to use her own money, but her dad wouldn't hear it. He wanted to be able to provide for his family, but he felt that he couldn't. So he moved in with Yvette, whom he married, the two Harrison sisters bought an apartment near G-Major.

"Juuuuude, stop daydreaming and get your butt in G-Major! Today's the day you meet your new producer," said Sadie.

"Ugh, don't remind me Sades," Jude said in a sad voice. The two walked into G-Major, ready to face another day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jude," said Jude's ex-producer, Kwest.

"Ha-ha Kwest, you're such a comedian. You should really think about leaving the music industry and hitting the road with Sadie."

"Woahhhh, what's with you today?" said Kwest in a concerned tone.

"I'm sorry Kwest, I just don't want to meet my new producer. I want you to produce me, we work great together. What if I don't like this new guy? What if he doesn't like me? What if –"

"Slow down girl. One, I'm not going anywhere. Two, it'll be good for you to work with new people. Three, I can guarantee you'll like this guy, and he'll definitely like you."

"Thanks Kwest. You're so sweet, you always know how to make me feel better. Remind me again why you're going out with Sadie?" Jude said, smiling at Kwest.

"Oh you're so funny Jude. I think you should leave the music biz and hit the road to become a comedian," Sadie said, grinning. She knew Kwest was a sweet guy, and she definitely didn't deserve him.

"No one's leaving the music biz as long as Big D's in charge," said a deep voice behind Sadie.

"Hey D, where's my new producer? I wanna get this whole introduction thing over with," Jude said, trying to sound a little excited.

"He's around here somewhere," Darius said, looking around G-Major. "Oh, there he is. Hey T, come over here man! Come meet Jude!"

Jude, Sadie, and Kwest all turned to where Darius was looking. There stood Tom Quincy aka Lil' Tommy Q, Mr. Playboy himself. Jude and Sadie's jaws dropped; Sadie's in awe that it was Lil' Tommy Q, and Jude's in disgust.

"Darius, are you serious?!? Lil' Tommy Q???? That's like a death sentence! Come on!" Jude cried out.

"First off, the name's Tom Quincy. Don't you ever call me Lil' Tommy Q again. Second, I could care less about you or your music. I'm here as a favor for Darius," said Tommy in a firm, stone cold voice.

Jude didn't know what to say, but she figured she should apologize. "Sorry," she said, sticking out her hand. "My name's Jude…yeah…"

She turned to Kwest and hissed, "And you said we would get along!"

Kwest looked at her apologetically and turned to Tommy. "Hey man! Long time no see." They did a manly hug thing and Tommy turned to Sadie.

"Girlfriend?" he asked. Kwest nodded and Tommy gave him a high five.

"Yo T, I'm not paying you to stand around and gossip. Get to work!" Darius said in his usual tone.

Jude and Tommy both sighed and headed toward the studio. They reached for the doorknob at the same time, and they both felt a spark. Jude gasped and pulled her hand back quickly. "Sorry," she squeaked.


	3. Chapter 3

"I listened to your stuff, I like it, but it could use some work. Let me hear what you're working on," Tommy said.

Jude nodded and pulled out her guitar. "I have this song I started, but I keep getting stuck in the middle of the 2nd verse."

I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout   
Please let me out

So heartless, this couldn't mean less   
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall

If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain

Jude looked up from her guitar at Tommy, waiting for his response. "I like it, but there's just a little something. Instead of Please let me out, how bout Just let me out? The way your song is, it doesn't sound like you're asking for permission."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks.." Jude said.

"And how about this for the rest of the 2nd verse: 

Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say" 

"Wow, I like it, it fits," Jude said, in an excited tone.

"Can it be possible? Did Jude Harrison just say she likes something Tom Quincy wrote?" Tommy said, grinning at Jude.

"As long as you swear that you won't tell anyone, I'll let you in on a little secret," Jude said, smiling.

"What?" Tommy eagerly said.

"Well…when I was younger…I used to listen to Boyz Attack a little."

"Hah! I knew it, Jude Harrison, closet Boyz Attacker! You just couldn't resist moi."

"Psssh…don't flatter yourself Quincy. I only had the CD because Sadie wouldn't stop playing it," Jude said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, don't lie Jude. We all know that it's hard to resist Tom Quincy," Tommy said, smiling down at Jude.

"Right…well I'm gonna go now, leave you to dream about yourself some more. See ya tomorrow, same time?" Jude asked.

"Sure, see ya then," Tommy said, fiddling with the soundboard.

Jude was halfway out the door when she heard Tommy say, "Hey Jude."

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Kwest was right, we will get along," Tommy said, still fiddling with the soundboard.

Jude just looked at him and smiled, and walked out the door. Tommy sat back in his chair, thinking about Jude. She really can sing, he thought to himself. I guess this won't be as bad as I thought. I was expecting a complete diva, Jude's the total opposite. She's nice, funny, talented, and has a body like woah.

Tommy let his thoughts about Jude wander, but then he realized, Jude's 19, not to mention his artist. He can't go there, and besides, she wasn't into ex-boy banders.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude closed the door to Studio A and leaned against the wall. She didn't know why, but she was finding herself a bit attracted to Tom Quincy. She knew the obvious reason, he was hott! But she hated everything he was about. He was in Boyz Attack, sooo not her style. He's always in the tabloids and he was/is such a manw. But he could really write, and he definitely knew his music. Jude closed her eyes, and saw Tommy. When she opened them she saw Sadie, with a grin that was way too big for her face.

Sadie jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Soooo…come on Jude, dish! Lil' Tommy Q! You're so lucky!" Sadie squealed.

Jude burst out laughing at Sadie's antics and said, "Sades, this is me you're talking to, Jude Harrison. I don't like guys like Tommy. So not my type."

Sadie just stared at Jude, and then smiled. "Fine, more for me then."

"Sadie! You're with Kwest," Jude said.

"I know, I know. But a girl can flirt, can't she?" Sadie said, with a bashful grin.

Jude just walked away, shaking her head. Sometimes Sadie was too much.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jude woke up a little groggy. She'd stayed up late writing a new song that she wanted to show Tommy. Jude really wanted to impress him, she felt like she had to show him that she was the real deal. Beep. Beep. Beep. Jude looked around for her cell phone and picked it up, listening to the voicemail. Jude was surprised when she heard Tommy's voice on the phone, she didn't even know how he got her number.

"Jude, Hey, it's Tommy. D said you have to be here at 9 instead of 10. He told me your car is in the shop and that Sadie usually gives you a ride. She's already here, so I guess I'll come pick you up. I'll be there at 9:45, be ready! Later."

Jude jumped out of bed. Tommy was coming to pick her up, this was a huge deal. She had a lot of work to do.

Jude ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, contemplating what to wear. Blue jeans, black jeans? Tank top or t-shirt? Aaah, she thought. This is so nerve wracking! Wait, why am I all of a sudden getting so worked up over a guy? I shouldn't have to change who I am or dress extra special just for him. Jude calmly walked back to her room and grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a Ramones t-shirt. She put that on and pulled on her black Converse. This is how it's supposed to be, she thought.

Jude glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:40. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar, just as she heard the doorbell ring. She figured it was Tommy and yelled, "Coming!" She opened the door and was surprised to see Jamie.

"Hey Jude. Just wanted to see if you were free to hang and stuff," Jamie said hopefully.

"Oh man, I would love to, but I have to go in like a minute. D wants me in by 10," Jude said.

"Oh, it's ok. Maybe later," Jamie said, a little sad. "Hey, didn't you meet your new producer yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah, you won't believe who it was." I replied.

"Hmm…Billie Joe from Greenday? Wait, I know, Justin Timberlake!" Jamie joked.

"I may not be Justin Timberlake, but I sure know how to bring sexy back," said someone laughing behind Jamie. Ah…Tommy, so hott. Definitely bringing sexy back.

"Lil' Tommy Q! No way! Wow…" Jamie said, shocked. "That sucks Jude."

Tommy just looked at Jamie and scoffed. "Come on Jude, we're gonna be late," he said.

"Sorry Jamie. I'll see ya later!" I said.

"Yeah, later, sure," Jamie said.

I followed Tommy to his Viper and sat in the passenger seat. All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrating. It was a text message from Jamie. It said:

Don't let him change you Jude. – Jamie.

Aaw, Jamie's such a cutie, always looking out for me. That's why I love him. Wait – love him? I mean I love Jamie as a friend…yeah, as a friend. Whoo…scared myself for a minute there.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy's POV

I looked over at Jude and she was staring at her cell phone, smiling. Then all of a sudden her smile disappeared and turned into a shocked expression. Then a look of disgust came on her face, followed by a look of relief. It was pretty funny actually.

"What are you laughing at?" Jude demanded.

Oh crud, I must've been laughing out loud. "Uum…nothing. Sorry," I said.

"Riiiiight," Jude said, giving me a weird look.

"Soo…who was the weird kid with the glasses?" I asked.

I glanced at Jude and saw a smile appear on her face. Oh man, he's definitely her boyfriend, I thought.

"That's Jamie, he's my bestest friend in the world. We go way back. He's the reason why I entered Instant Star," she said, still smiling.

"Oh…that's cool," I said. "So what's new in the life of Jude Harrison? Any boyfriends?" I teased.

"Wow, who knew Lil' Tommy Q was so into a teenage girls life…interesting," Jude said, with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh you'll pay for that one Harrison," I said.

"But in response to your question, no, no boyfriends," Jude said, looking out the window.

"Oh, well being single's cool. I should know," I said, trying to lighten up the mood. Jude just nodded and continued to look out the window. I concentrated on driving. Actually not really, I was thinking about Jude. I was really happy to hear that she didn't have a boyfriend. Man, she was hott, I thought. Wait, no, I can't think these thoughts. She's my artist…I went through this yesterday. But she is gorgeous, that blonde hair of hers…Wow.

"Now what are you smiling about?" Jude demanded.

"Um…nothing. Sorry, again," I stammered.

Jude gave me another weird look but nodded.

"Right, so we're here. Work…great," I said.

Jude rolled her eyes and said, "Well don't get all excited to work with me."

She then got out of the car and walked into G-Major. I watched her walk away and I my mind became full of sinful thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into G-Major, still thinking about Jude. I don't know what it is about her, but I can't seem to get her out of my mind. No girl has ever got me going this crazy, usually I'm the one who drives the girl crazy.

I passed by the main desk and saw Kwest's girlfriend. When she saw me her face lit up and she said, "Hey Tommy! What's up?"

"Hey…Sadie..?" I said, unsure of her name.

See, this is the way it's supposed to be: girls going after me, and me not knowing their names. Tom Quincy doesn't go after girls, girls go after me. Yeah…

I opened the door to Studio A and saw Jude sitting with her guitar. I paused in the doorway, listening to her angelic voice.

Am I another Casualty?  
In the battle you're fighting?  
You're your own worse enemy,  
At war with yourself, but you can't see.

And I can't stand to watch,  
Your comet coming fast,  
Everywhere you go it seems that lighting strikes and then you crash,  
I don't know how you do it,  
It always ends the same,  
Everywhere you go it seems lightning strikes but there's no rain, no rain.

Feel like you're moving in slow motion,  
And you don't know where you're going,  
You tried it all and it's too boring,  
Tighten up your grip cause it's a long way down.

And I can't stand to watch,  
Your comet coming fast,  
Everywhere you go it seems lighting strikes and then you crash,  
I don't know how you do it,  
It always ends the same,  
Everywhere you go it seems lightning strikes but there's no rain.

Watching you slip away,  
It's getting harder everyday,  
When you're coming down like a hurricane,  
I can't stand to see you in pain,  
So I just look away.

I can't stand to watch,  
Your comet coming fast,  
Everywhere you go it seems lighting strikes and then you crash,  
I don't know how you do it,  
It always ends the same,  
Everywhere you go it seems lightning strikes but there's no rain, no rain, no rain...

Lightening strikes but there's no rain.

"Wow," I said. "It's great, you're great."

Oh s! Did I just say that last part out loud? I slowly looked at Jude and saw her eyes bulging. Oh man, I just blew it. Great…she thinks I'm an idiot, which I am, but still…

"I uh…I mean…you're great at singing." I said, trying to save myself.

As I said that a look of disappointment crossed Jude's face and she looked down at her shoes.

"Thanks," she said, in a quiet voice.

"So, do you wanna record this?" I asked.

She nodded and went into the booth. She started to sing, and I really wanted to look at her, but I couldn't. I had to keep this relationship strictly professional. Once she finished singing I finally looked up at her and smiled.

"Great job girl, Darius will love it," I said.

Jude just nodded and said, "I'm gonna go get water, want some?"

"No thanks," I replied.

Note: I do not own Natural Disaster.


	8. Chapter 8

Jude walked over to the counter and grabbed a bottle of water. She took a sip and leaned against the counter, thinking about Tommy. She couldn't believe it when he had said that she was great, but of course it was about her singing. Jude knew that he was her producer, and that their relationship had to be professional, but he was hott, there was no denying that. He knew his music, and even though she hadn't known him for that long, Jude felt like they connected.

Too bad I'm just an annoying 19 year old, Jude thought. She sighed and went back to the studio. She opened the door and was about to say something, but she saw Kwest talking to Tommy. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but this looked interesting.

"How are things going with Jude, T?" asked Kwest.

"It's going fine," Tommy replied.

"Just fine?" Kwest asked, with a grin on his face.

"What are you trying to get at man?" Tommy asked, a little annoyed.

"Come on T, I know you. You're a guy, she's a girl, a hott girl by the way," Kwest said.

"You're point…" Tommy said, fiddling with the soundboard.

Kwest looked at Tommy and said, "My point is that you like her, don't you?"

Tommy sighed and looked at Kwest and said, "Look man, she's my artist, and she's 19."

Jude's heart sank as she heard this. She knew Tommy didn't like her, why bother. She was about to walk away when she heard Kwest say, "So what? She's legal, go for it."

"That's not the problem Kwest…" Tommy replied.

"Then what is it?" Kwest asked.

"Jude's different…" Tommy said.

Kwest raised his eyebrows at Tommy and asked, "Different how?"

"She's not like other girls I've been with. She's smokin' hott and all but…"

"But what T?" Kwest asked.

"I actually connect with her. It's like we think on the same level. Her songs, they're amazing, they're my style," Tommy slowly said.

"So, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Kwest asked, still confused.

"Yeah, it's great," Tommy said.

"Then what's stopping you from getting with her?" Kwest asked.

"She's 19 man, and I'm 26," Tommy replied.

"So what, age ain't nothing but a number," Kwest said, grinning.

"I just don't want to hurt her. And she definitely doesn't feel the same way about me," Tommy said.

"How do you know that?" Kwest asked.

"I don't know, I just do," Tommy replied. "I'm an ex-boy bander and a complete player, she hates that kind of stuff."

"Well you'll never know until you try," Kwest said. "All I can tell you is to just go for it. Jude can be very surprising."


	9. Chapter 9

Jude walked away, shocked by what she had just heard. Tom Quincy, the Tom Quincy actually liked her?!? Now that she had heard that conversation between Kwest and Tommy, Jude was sure about her feelings for Tommy. But how could she go back into the studio and face him? Ugh…being a girl is so hard, she thought. Guys have it so easy!

"That's a pretty long water break," a voice behind Jude said.

Jude turned around and saw Tommy. She immediately started to blush and said, "Oh…um…sorry. Hah…"

Tommy raised his eyebrows but just said, "Right. Well anyways, I'm gonna mix your song now, if you want to help you can."

"Seriously?" Jude asked excitedly.

"Seriously," Tommy replied, amused at how excited Jude was.

The two went into the studio and sat down. Jude was really excited, she rarely got an opportunity to mix her own song. Darius always thought it was a waste of studio time and money.

An hour later Jude's song Natural Disaster was finished.

"Do you like it girl?" Tommy asked, looking at Jude.

Jude smiled and said, "I love it. Thanks for letting me help you Tommy."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She noticed when she did that Tommy held his breath, and when she leaned back in her chair he was blushing. Jude was amazed, she'd never made an older guy blush before.

"Soo…" Tommy said, trying to make conversation. "You're 20th birthday, that's pretty cool, huh?"

Jude laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess." Her face got really sad then and she fell silent.

"You ok?" Tommy asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, it's just that …I was hoping my mom would come home for my birthday. I guess not, I guess Don's just too important," she said in a sad voice. "And then my dad's off with Yvette, and Sadie's with Kwest all the time. I just feel so alone…" she trailed off, staring into space.

"C'mon Jude, that's not true. You have Jamie, Speid, and me," Tommy said, trying to cheer her up.

When Tommy said me Jude's face lit up. Tommy noticed this and got excited. He wondered if this was because he mentioned Jamie and Speid, or himself.

"I'll always be here for you Jude, in and out of the studio," Tommy said in a voice that made Jude melt.

Jude looked up at him and smiled. She leaned toward Tommy and stopped when she was an inch away from his face. Tommy closed the gap between them by grabbing her lips in a passionate kiss. Both of them wanted this so much, all of the tension between them was gone now.

Jude put her hands on Tommy's head, running her hands through his hair. Tommy moaned and grabbed Jude by the waist. Both of them stood up and Tommy pushed her into the wall. He put his hand on her back, slowly inching up her shirt. Jude broke the kiss for a second to unbutton his flannel shirt. It just then hit Tommy what was happening. He quickly took his hand out of Jude's shirt and took her hands off of him. He stepped backwards and Jude looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"No…no…"Tommy said, shaking his head.

"Tommy, what are you talking about?" Jude asked, coming towards him.

"No, this can't happen. I won't let it happen…" he said.

"Tommy what the hell!" Jude yelled.

"Jude, calm down," Tommy said, worried that someone would hear them.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You kiss me, put your hand up my shirt, then stop and tell me this can't happen. And you want me to calm down!" Jude said, getting angrier by the second.

"Look Jude, I'm sorry. But this can't happen. You're 19, I'm 26 –"

"So what! Didn't you ever hear about Ashton and Demi Moore?" Jude said, still angry.

"I'm also your producer. I'm supposed to be your mentor, not you're…you know…" Tommy said.

Jude just looked at him and shook her head. She couldn't believe this, what a jerk she thought.

Tommy sighed and said, "Can we just forget about this? Go back to the way it was before?"

Jude scoffed and said, "Sure Tommy, it never happened. You never kissed me and you sure as hell didn't put your hand up my shirt."

Jude grabbed her stuff and walked out the studio, slamming the door behind her.

Tommy just stood there and watched her leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Jude's POV

I can't believe what a jerk Tommy is! He flipping kisses me and then tells me to forget about it!!! Oh my god…uuuugh! And the worst part of this is that I really enjoyed kissing him. I've never felt that kind of connection with anyone, not Shay, not Jamie, and not Speid. Guys are so darn confusing! The only way that I know to get back at Tommy is to write a kick a song that will make him wish he never took that kiss back.

Jude pulled out her notebook and plopped on her bed, ready to write. She bit her lip and then smiled. "Ooooh yeah," she said. "He is soo going to regret this."


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy's POV

Ok, I know I'm a total jerk for doing that to Jude, but ya gotta hear me out…she's my artist and 19! I'm supposed to be the guy she comes to for help with her music. As much as I would love to be the guy she comes home to ever night, I can't…

I really don't want to face Jude today, but D will kill me if I don't show up. Maybe I can fake sick, hmm…Nah, that would never work. I could get Portia to cover me, she owes me for the time she broke Darius's gold tiger statue and I took the blame. I really don't know what Darius's obsession with gold is, or tigers for that matter…I guess I gotta face the music sometime…hah, the music, get it? …man I crack myself up

So I was sitting in my chair in the studio waiting for Jude and all of a sudden I hear her laughing. I look out the door and see her flirting with that guitarist dude, Speiderman.

"Oh Speid, stop it," she said, laughing. "You're too funny!" Then she put her hand on his chest and looked at me…it wasn't pretty. Let's just say if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now.

She walked into the studio still flirting with Speiderman, and the rest of SME behind them. Seriously, what does anyone see in that kid? He fools around all the time, eats way to many chimichangas, and can't stop saying dude. This whole thing was getting to be a little too much for me, so I decided to stop it. I cleared my throat and Jude looked over at me, rolling her eyes.

"Heyy Lil' Tommy Q! What's happenin?!?" she said, obviously trying to get a rise out me.

"Just get in the booth and do your job," I said. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she got to me.

"Ok, well I wrote this song last night," she said, looking at me. "Hit it guys!"

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a k  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking , but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

Jude finished and someone behind me clapped. "That was awesome Jude!"

Kwest, oh how I love my best friend…

"Thanks Kwest," Jude said as she smiled sweetly at him.

She then looked at me and said snidely, "What did you think Lil' Tommy Q? Good enough for ya?"

That girl is going to drive me insane, I thought.

"Well actually your voice was really scratchy, and to be honest, you kind of sounded like a man," I said. I know that was harsh, but if she can insult me, why can't I do the same to her?

I looked at Jude and her jaw dropped.

"Right, well I'm gonna go make a sandwich. Anyone who wants to join is more than welcome," Kwest said.

"No way man," Speiderman replied. "I wanna watch the rest of this."

"Just come on man!" Kwest said.

Thank you Kwest, I thought. He and SME left, closing the door behind them. Wait, that leaves me alone with Jude. Oh no, this is bad. Bad with a capital B.

"I wouldn't talk about sounding like the opposite sex Quincy. I'm not the one who spent years in a boy band shaking their a and sounding like a bunch of whining girls," she said.

Please, I thought. Is that the best she can do?

"Oh wait," she continued. "You really are a girl, especially with the amount of hairgel you use. You're worse than Sadie, and that's saying something.

Oh no she didn't. She did not just go there. Nobody, and I mean nobody, makes jokes about my hair.

"I wouldn't talk, Ms. High Maintenance," I said.

"Me, high maintenance?" she asked.

I nodded and gave her a look that said…DUH.

"Please," she said. "This coming from the guy who calls in sick on bad hair days?"

Ok, that's it. Enough with the hair cracks.

"I don't skip work on bad hair days, I don't have 'em," I said.

Jude scoffed and said, "Please Quincy, you're not as hot as you think you are. In fact, you're really ugly. You should start thinking about plastic surgery. But wait, it wouldn't matter, you're getting old anyways."

Ok now I've really had enough.

"I didn't see you saying how ugly I was when you were kissing me," I said. Oh s. Did I say that out loud?

"Either you have a really bad memory or you're having fantasies about me, cuz that never happened," she said, getting angry. "At least that's what someone told me."

"Is it okay to come in here, or will I get killed?" Kwest asked.

Jude turned to Kwest and said, "Kwest, I could never kill you! Then Sadie would kill me."

Kwest laughed and turned to me.

"So T, we better start mixing that song. D wants it by tonight," he said.

"Oooh, can I help?" Jude asked, all excited. Kwest hesitated and looked at me. I just shrugged. He looked back at Jude, who was doing a puppy dog pout. Wow, she is even hotter when she's begging, I thought. It'd be even hotter if we were at my house, no wait, the soundboard, yeah…I had a smile on my face now. Aah wait, don't go there Tom! My smile quickly slid off my face when I heard Kwest say, "Sure Jude. You can help."

I sighed and sat down in my chair as I glared at Kwest. It was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

Jude's POV

Hah! I sooo pissed Tommy off with that song. Then we had that intense argument. Thank god Kwest came, otherwise I might've killed Tommy. Then I wouldn't have to work with such an arrogant, self-absorbed, egomaniac guy. But then I wouldn't have any eye candy to look at during work. No, Speid does not count as eye candy, he just likes to eat candy. Kwest is pretty good looking, but that's Sadie's man. And Jamie…let's just not go there.

So anyways, I asked Kwest if I could stay and help just to make Tommy mad. And boy did it work. He didn't talk to me at all, which I guess was good in a way. Darius wouldn't be too happy if either of us got killed. Darius isn't happy if we're doing anything that wastes our oh-so precious studio time and his money.

We finished mixing U + ur hand, and it sounds great! Kwest said he'd drop it off in D's mailbox on his way out. Now he's getting ready to leave for a date with Sadie. Wait, that means…oh no, I'm gonna be in here with Mr. Hairgel. Noooo! Maybe if I try and sneak out he won't notice. Yeah, I'll do that.

I grabbed my stuff and quietly made my way to the door. I had my hand on the doorknob when a voice said, "If you wanted to leave you could've just said so Harrison. You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself by sneaking out."

Shoot, I got caught! I really gotta work on my sneaking technique.

I turned to Tommy and said, "Well, that's my job. So if you don't mind I'm gonna go home. I have a hot date with my couch."

"Well I wouldn't want get in the way of true love," Tommy said, grinning.

"You can try, but he'd probably come and beat you up. He throws a mean punch." I said. "Well I guess I'll be going now. See ya tomorrow, I guess."

I was halfway out the door when Tommy called my name.

"Yeah," I answered, facing him.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want you to know that. And I'll still always be here for you," he said.

Wow, that was actually sincere I thought. I looked at his face and he looked so sad. Ehh…I guess I'll forgive him, he's just so darn cute!

"Thanks Tommy," I said. "That really means a lot."

His face lit up when I said that. He smiled and said, "See ya Harrison."

"See ya, Lil' Tommy Q," I replied, walking out the door with a grin on my face.


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy's POV

Ok, so maybe things didn't turn out exactly how I wanted them to with Jude. I was glad that we weren't fighting anymore, but I really wanted to be with her. I don't know what's stopping me though. I guess I just don't want to ruin our friendship and careers. As selfish as that sounds, I'm just trying to protect her in a way. If something bad happens between us I don't want it to be awkward for us when we're trying to put out her album, she's at the peak of her career. And Darius could get really upset, he's weird like that. Aaah, I don't know! I'm so confused! Jude, or no Jude? …Definitely Jude.

Screw this, I thought. I like her, and I think she likes me, so I'm just gonna go for it. I'll suffer the consequences when the time comes. Now how do I go about getting her…?


	14. Chapter 14

Jude's POV

Blahh, I hate getting up early. Stupid Tommy and his stupid perfectionist ways. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be getting up at flipping 7 AM to finish that flipping song that he said needed to be fixed. I don't mind fixing my songs, but the guy made me do it 30 times! Geez, boy banders really are high maintenance! But I can never stay mad at Tommy for long, he's too hott. Every time I look at him I almost start drooling, but I make sure I don't. And when he smiles at me, aaah, I just pretty much melt! And when we write a song together, it's like falling in love. And don't even get me started on that kiss, man oh man…Wait, did I just say falling in love? Holy moly, I'm in love with my producer!

This can't be happening. Nahh, I don't like him, it's just a little crush. I'll get over it, yeah…

Hmm, what should I wear? What would Tommy like…? NO JUDE STOP!! TOMMY BAD!

But he's so hott, especially in that leather jacket, I thought. I smiled and picked up the miniskirt in front of me.

I took my time getting ready. Even if I didn't like Tommy I still wanted to look nice, for myself, yeah…myself.

I flopped on my bed and thought, Oh who am I kidding? I like Tommy! Heck, I love the guy! Too bad he doesn't feel the same way. Poopsicle. Hehe, I love making up random words in place of curses. Wow, I'm weird.


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy's POV

Ok, so I've been thinking of ways to win Jude's heart, and to be honest, I got nothing. I'm so used to women throwing themselves at me, I've never actually had to win a woman's affection. And let me tell you, being a romantic is hard work. Hmm…maybe I'll ask Sadie for some help, she is Jude's sister after all.

I walked up to her desk and she was looking through a bunch of papers. Either she didn't notice me or she just didn't want to acknowledge me, but I just cleared my throat and she looked up, smiling.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"Oh nothing much, just hanging around, you know…" I said.

She nodded and looked at me, wondering if there was a reason I came up to her desk. I figured I should probably get to the point.

"So Sadie," I said, a little nervous.

She looked at me and said, "So Tommy," grinning.

"I was um wondering um…what does Jude like to do in her spare time?" I asked.

"Um, what do musicians like to do Tom?" she said, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Hah, yeah…sorry. I'm just gonna go now. Thanks," I said.

She just nodded at me and gave me a weird look.

I went back into the studio and sat down in my chair. I couldn't believe that I had overlooked what Jude and I shared the most: music! I could take her to a special place and we could write a looooove song. As cheesy as that sounds, it could work.

"Tom Quincy, you are a genius," I said to myself.

A voice from behind me said, "Wow, you really are full of yourself Quincy."

It was Jude. Oh boy, she looked so amazing in that miniskirt. Wowee.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face and said, "Are you gonna sit here all day gazing at me or are we gonna work?"

I couldn't look at her, I was too embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks burning up. Since when did a girl make me feel embarrassed?!?

"It's okay," she said, smiling. "I like the attention."

I smiled back at her and we got to work.


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy's POV

Ok, so I have it all planned out. I'm going to take Jude to the countryside and we're going to spend the whole day together. Tommy, you are a genius I told myself. I smiled to myself and nodded.

I was on my way to pick up Jude. I had told to be ready by 8 AM, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I pulled up in front of the apartment building and called Jude to let her know I was there. She's #1 on my speed dial, hehe…

"Seriously Quincy, do you like torturing me with this whole waking up early thing?" an angry Jude asked me.

"Actually I do," I responded.

"You are a sick, sick man," Jude said.

"Why thanks," I said. "Get your butt down here Harrison."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't have a tantrum Lil' Tommy Q," she said in a mocking voice.

I sighed at the use of …that name. Jude would never going to let me forget about Boyz Attack!

I looked up and saw Jude heading towards my car, clutching onto a cup of coffee for dear life and a bag slung over her shoulder. She got into the seat and looked at me.

"Ok, where are we going," she demanded.

I just looked back at her and said in a singsong voice, "You'll see."

Jude rolled her eyes and turned on the radio. I know that totally violates the driver controls the music rule, but I make a special exception for Jude.

I looked over at Jude, wondering if I should bring this up now or later. She caught me looking at her and said, "What Quincy? Do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head and she said, "Well then why do you keep looking at me?"

I smiled and said, "Because, you're beautiful."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jude blush. Nice one Quincy, flattery will get you everywhere.

30 minutes later I pulled up into a dirt driveway.

"No way. No way!" Jude exclaimed.

I looked at her and grinned, I knew she'd love it.

"I can't believe you brought me to the farm! I haven't been here in years! Thank you so much Tommy! You're the greatest," she said as she hugged me.

I smirked and said, "Well that's what all the ladies say."

Jude just shook her head and smiled. She grabbed her bag and headed through the door. She let out a sigh of happiness and twirled around.

"Oh man," she said. "I freakin love this place. It's so good to be here. Wait," she said. "How did you know about this place?"

She looked at me curiously.

I smiled and said, "A little birdie told me. So what do you want to do first? Just chill or start writing?"

"Hmm…" she said while thinking. "Let's walk around for a bit."

"Works for me," I said.


	17. Chapter 17

Jude's POV

Tommy and I were walking around outside. There was silence between the two of us, but it was a comfortable silence. I glanced at Tommy and smiled. It was so sweet of him to bring me here. It almost seemed like he liked me. Nah…he just wants to write some songs.

Tommy caught me looking at him and he smiled back at me.

"Whatchya thinking girl?" he asked.

Aaah, I love it when he calls me girl. He makes me feel so special, like I'm his girl.

"Nothing really," I responded. "Just thinking about how much I love this place. Thanks for bringing me here, it was really nice of you."

I smiled shyly and Tommy grinned.

"Anything for you," he said.

When he said those words I pretty much melted. My life is complete.

Tommy cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets. I could tell he was nervous, but I didn't know what he was nervous about.

"So um…I um…was thinking…" he stuttered.

"Spit it out, Tommy," I said.

I really wanted to know what he was going to say. Did it have to do with us?

"I um…I was thinking we should probably start writing," he said.

My heart sank when he said that. I should've known not to get my hopes up.

"Yeah," I answered, not looking at Tommy. "I have a song actually."


	18. Chapter 18

Tommy's POV

Dammit! I totally lost my nerve back there. I was going to tell her how I feel, and then I …ugh. Way to be a complete dork Quincy.

Jude and I made our way to the chairs outside. She was holding her guitar and I could tell she was thinking about something. I wish I knew about what. Was it me? Does she even think about me?

"So here's the song. It's not great or anything, you know…" Jude said.

There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed

If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart

If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Somewhere between then and now  
I looked away when you said we'll never change  
And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us  
Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

The whole time Jude was singing I couldn't help but stare at her. Her voice was amazing, she's amazing. She stopped singing and she looked at me, waiting for my opinion.

"That was great Jude, really great." I said.

She looked at me kind of funny, and I didn't know why. Was she expecting a better reaction? I got up from my chair and I walked over to Jude. She was looking really worried and confused at the same time. I took her guitar and placed it on another chair.

Jude looked at me and said, "Um Tommy, what are you doing?"

"What I should've done a long time ago," I said.

I grabbed Jude's face and I kissed her with everything I had.


	19. Chapter 19

Jude's POV

Holy moly!! Tommy is kissing me, I thought. Oh man, what should I do? KISS BACK! DUH JUDE!! I started to kiss back and then Tommy pulled away. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"Umm, I don't know about you, but when someone is kissing you back you usually don't pull away," I said.

Tommy looked at me and I saw a wave of relief on his face.

"Ok good, she was kissing back," he said to himself, unaware that I could hear him.

"You know Quincy, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," I said, still confused, but amused at the same time.

Tommy whipped his head toward me and asked, "Jude, what did you feel during that kiss?"

"Uh…uh…a bit confused?" I said feebly.

I looked up at Tommy and he seemed disappointed at my answer. I know what I felt during that kiss, but I wasn't sure if that's what he wanted to hear.

"Oh, yeah…" he said. "So we should probably get going now that we have a song to show D," he continued.

He began to grab the equipment, and he started towards the door.

Now I was really confused. I figured I should probably say something.

"Tommy, wait!" I exclaimed.

He turned around to look at me and said, "What? We've got to go Jude, don't want to hit traffic."

"Screw traffic," I said. "Just listen to me."

He just stood there, guitar in hand. Okkkk, I thought. How do I say this?

"Tommy, when you kissed me, I was confused. I was confused because when you kissed me that other time you told me it couldn't happen. So of course I was confused," I said.

Tommy looked down at the ground and said, "And you're telling me this because…"

"Because even though I was confused, I really enjoyed the kiss," I said shyly.

The moment I said that Tommy's head shot up and a huge grin filled his face.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," I replied. "I've been dying for another kiss like that since, well, you know…" I said.

I smiled at Tommy and he smiled back. He set the equipment on the ground and came towards me. He put his arms around my waist and gently placed a kiss on my lips. On the inside I was pretty much melting. It's not everyday that you get kissed by a hot ex-boy bander.


	20. Chapter 20

Tommy's POV

A couple of weeks after the whole kiss thing. Tommy and Jude are a couple now.

I walked into the studio humming a random song. As I headed towards Studio A I saw Kwest at hospitality making a sandwich, as usual.

I walked over to him and said, "Hey man. What's up?"

"Ehh…nothing," he replied. "What's going on with you?"

"You know, same old," I said.

Kwest stopped making his sandwich and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong? Did you put jalapenos in your sandwich again?" I asked.

"What do you mean same old?" Kwest asked in a worried voice.

I looked at him and said slowly, "Um…I mean nothing out of the ordinary."

A look of relief passed over Kwest's face and he said, "Woo, thank god. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Why? What did you think I meant?" I asked confused.

"That you and Jude had a fight, because you said same old, which I thought implied that the same old Tommy Q girl troubles were going on," he said.

"No, Jude and I aren't in a fight," I said.

"Wait, did Jude say anything to you about me?" I asked worried.

"Nope," Kwest replied.

"Okay," I said. "Well I'm going into the studio now."

I walked into the studio and I immediately smiled. Jude was sleeping on the couch. She looked like an angel. I went over to her and gently shook her.

"Medrftghon," she mumbled.

"Jude," I said softly. "We have to record now."

"Nooo," she whined. "Jude wants to sleep. If Jude doesn't sleep then Jude isn't happy. And if Jude isn't happy then Tommy isn't happy."

I smiled and replied, "If Jude wants to be happy then she should get up and record, otherwise Jude won't have a job."

"5 more minutes," she said.

"Fine," I replied. "But only 5."

"Yay!" Jude said as she put her had back down. "You're the best. I love you!"

When I heard Jude say those words I froze in my chair. I was completely caught off guard. I knew how I felt about Jude, but I didn't know if she felt the same way. Did she really mean it, or was it just in a joking manner?

Oh man, I thought. My brain hurts. Girls are so confusing!

Even though I wasn't sure about how Jude felt, I whispered, "I love you too, girl."


	21. Chapter 21

Jude's POV

Ok, I'm kind of freaking out right now. I just woke up like 5 minutes ago, and all I can remember is Tommy saying he loves me! Love is such a strong word. And I'm only 19, I can't love someone. I don't want to rush into anything. Look at my parents, they said they loved each other and look what happened…But…whenever I'm with Tommy I feel so…complete. It's like he's all I need. We're so great together. I just don't want to mess up what we have. I feel like I could love him. Oh, who am I kidding?!? I love Tommy Quincy!

Phew, now that I got that off my chest I feel a lot better.

I looked out the glass door of Studio A and I saw Jamie. I haven't seen him in awhile; I'm kind of avoiding him. I know how bad that sounds, considering he's my best friend and all, but I don't want to tell him about Tommy and me.

See, Jamie has this hatred for boybands, particularly Boyz Attack! When we were younger, he and I used to make fun of them. We basically insulted them left and right. Jamie wouldn't be too happy about my sudden change of thought about Lil' Tommy Q.

But I guess I have to tell him sometime, and I guess that sometime would be right now, because he's coming into the studio.

"Long time no see, Jude," Jamie said.

"I know. I'm so sorry," I said. And I really was, Jamie's my best friend. "I've just been so busy recording and stuff."

"I know," he replied. "It's ok. At least we can hang out now."

I smiled and gave Jamie a hug. In the middle of the hug I saw Tommy in the hall. He waved at me and I smiled. He didn't say anything about Jamie, and he didn't have to. Tommy knows I would never cheat on him. And besides, I loooove him, hehe…

"Earth to Jude," Jamie said, waving a hand in front of my face.

I gave Jamie a confused look. Shoot, I spaced out again!

"Sorry," I replied with a laugh. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go for lunch. I thought we could hang out for a while. And I have important to talk to you about," Jamie said.

"Of course," I replied.

I was curious to find out what Jamie wanted to talk to me about.

We linked arms and walked out of G-Major and headed towards our favorite place, Café Rustica.


End file.
